


Cold, dark times… - a light in the Hallway

by Paradigmenwechsel



Series: Kreatief - Low creativity [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester implied - Freeform, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Sam is injured and Dean tries to distract him…





	Cold, dark times… - a light in the Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a real story, just something I will blame on the current sleeplessness for. ^^!  
> It is cheesy as fuck…  
> The Inspiration came from this song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlppyBJhLnc
> 
> Nooooo Beta...nooo native.... ^^  
> And this Piece is best read in the evening, lights dimmed and listening to the song in a semi volume. ^^P

Cold, dark times… - a light in the Hallway SPN FF 15.10.2018

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlppyBJhLnc

„…it’s…..cold…“ Sam pressed out through his blue and pale lips, his whole body trembling at the effort.

“I know…I know Sammy…”  
The dark blond Hunter looked worrisome, tugging the dirty, thin blanket even tighter around his little Brother.  
He gently patted the shoulder which was literally the only place left without any fresh injury.

The wind was howling and the old, wrecked wooden Door and shutters were rattling in their hinges.

The Winchester Hunters had made it only so far…  
Dean touched his Brother forehead, once more checking on the temperature but it was cold, cold and clammy still.

Dean bit his cheeks and worked his jaw, his face showing the inner turmoil that only Sam could separate, pulling apart all the Emotions that were currently overwhelming the older Hunter.

“…ssscold..” Sam barely whispered and Dean almost broke.  
He had already given his Jacket, his flannel socks and pants, all of it wrapped around the cooled out body. He was freezing himself. 

“Hey Sammy…Sammy come on look at me…” Dean had gotten down to his knees, gently stroking his Brothers head, pulling the frozen Hair out of the way.  
But Sam didn’t really reacted, he only shivered and his lips trembled uncontrollable.  
“Hey…! Do you remember… Do you remember when Dad was off…, that time in, what was it… Featherville...?”  
The Hunters look got lost in the past as if he was recalling it with his words.

“You had been drunk for the first time…” The deep voice sounded amused but it couldn’t hide the sadness beneath.  
“You had pissed of dad and than made a run for it… Do you remember?”  
But Sam was answering, only trembling.  
And so Dean sat down next to the bed, on the cold floor but protected from the wind that was going through the gabs of this old and cheap Hunting shag.  
He checked once more if his Brother was still there. And although not reacting Sam’s eyes were indeed a bit open.  
Dean smiled as he went on.  
“I didn’t know where you went and it was late…, and Dad was very pissed…”  
“I wanted to go with him to search for you…” Dean mentioned subdued as the pictures of this day became alive in his mind.  
“He said no…!” “That I have to wait…!”  
“And than he was gone…, took his Gun and Jacket and was out…” Dean remembered.  
“I really wanted to go with him, I was worried about you…”  
“That god damn ‘Town’ was so small but I knew you would go to the woods… I knew you would not hide among those few Containers and Houses.”  
“But Dad didn’t listened…”  
Dean smiled sadly.

“I knew you were alone out there, and you had taken his hidden Booze, you were alone…and drunk… out there…”  
“And I knew you would not come back… not so soon…and there was this storm coming…and you were out.”  
“Did you remember?”  
Sam’s breath became uneven and heavier…

Dean got up, once again checking. But Sam wasn’t getting warmer, and as much as Dean wanted to rub him up and down to get his blood moving again he couldn’t.  
He had barely patched up the worst injuries and wounds, but Sam was still more or less an open flesh wound and even the bit of fabric on him was causing pain.  
It wasn’t helping either…

Dean knew he would have to do something and he knew it would be very painful for the younger Hunter but maybe safe them both…

As careful as he could, Dean started pulling away some of the cloth and blankets and rags he had used in trying to warm his Brother.  
Sam was grunting and tears running down his face as Dean moved him, the fabrics rubbing all over the cold, naked body.  
He whimpered, already to weak to really complain.

“I know…Im sorry…it will be ok, just a bit..., just a moment…I promise Sammy…”  
Dean carefully lifted the heavy body up, to get Sam sitting somehow.  
The skin was cold and lifeless and Sam didn’t showed any kind of cooperation. He only could whimper pitifully and he still cried.

Dean gnawed his teeth and was close to tears himself. He had seen his Brother in bandages, dirty and bloody ones, often over all those years. But it had never been that bad…

Sam grunted again and even made a desperate sound of pain as he finally sat up, supported by Dean who couldn’t say something to make it better now…  
Instead he hurried to get on that ‘bed’ as well, to, even more carefully lean Sam back, having him rest against his chest, before he pulled all the cloth and rags and Blankets back, covering them with it.

Sam almost felt icy, dead in his Brothers arms and he had started to sob which left him jerking and stiffen everytime he got in pain due to the additional movement.  
“Schhhh….it’s ok…it’s ok…we’re done…it’s ok….”  
Dean didn’t move, only adjusted to the weight on his chest, Sam was leaning onto without having any other option.

“Do you remember Sammy…?” Dean went on again. Urgent to distract himself from the blood he could already feel was soaking his T-Shirt.  
They were good, it would be fine… He lied to himself going back to that old story…

“…you were always a funny drunk…”  
“…showed it that day…”  
“But your were also stubborn…”  
“The moment Dad was gone I was trying to get out as well. But Dad had locked the door, which was stupid, I thought then. How would I have been able to let you in when you would come back. I knew you would… I hoped… I prayed…”  
Dean’s voice lowered down once more…  
He gently wished away a Tear from his Brothers cheek.

“…You did…” He stated…

“..li..ght…..hal l..way…” Sam pressed out and Dean had to stop himself from closing his arms around the tortured body leaning on him.  
He just nodded, slightly smiling…

“…you…m..ade…light…” Sam added before his strength was used again.  
“I know you were in the woods…and as the Storm came…and as the Power went off… I was afraid you would not find back…”  
Dean explained remembering the pitch black night he had been alone in this small room of the only, more or less solid building in that place.  
He had been worried, he had been terrified to loose the two most important people in his life, the only Family left, but mostly, he had feared to loose Sam.

“I have almost burned it down.” Dean remembered further on, recalling how he had set up Candles in the Hallway that was connected right to the entrance he was filling up with those as well. He had broken the door of their room, had stolen the Candles from the storage and of course not cared for any safety positioning.  
But in the end…  
“You have found back…” Dean stated, already knowing that Sam had gotten lost and only the light in this darkness had guided him back to the shelter and ‘safe’ Place, out of the woods in his dizzy state.  
Sam had told so right after his return.  
He had cried and thrown himself right into his big Brothers arms.

They had been so young back then…

“It was something Mom had told me…when I have been afraid…” Dean went on, he slowly could feel the cold clammy skin on his chest warming a bit due to the physical connection, and he wasn’t moving, knowing that it was hurting horribly never the less.

“…fro..m…mom…?” Sam grunted out, struggling to breath at the move and the following wave of pain.  
Dean restrained his reflex to nod and only spoke on.  
“This cheesy Child song…” He stated.  
“…t…tell….” Sam begged subdued. Desperately wanting to forget the pain and the situation…

And even though he didn’t hit a tone, Dean started singing,… just like he had done so many years ago, to calm down an overwhelmed nine years old Brother sobbing in his arms.

End…

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a flashback for me as well…  
> I did sing to my younger sibling in those dark nights to calm us down. (not this song though – but I would if I would have known it at that time)
> 
> And this Song actually fit's quite well to the Brothers...


End file.
